In the beginning
by Centoloman
Summary: El fic que escribí a toda prisa para el I Concurso de Fics de Urahara Kisuke FC en BSP. Quedó último... pero bueno, aquí está .


– ¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!

La voz de Jinta le despertó de la siesta, esa pequeña siesta que se tomaba todos los días tras la cena y que le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie durante sus exhaustivas jornadas de trabajo nocturnas. A veces se preocupaba por qué, por qué seguía dedicando tanto y tanto tiempo a la investigación.

Se había exiliado, había huido y se había sacrificado a sí mismo para que aquella maldita piedra no cayera en las manos equivocadas. Tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de su "crimen" y vivir lejos del mundo que conocía. Ya no era su trabajo, su deber pero... era su vida.

– Qué pasa... – musitó cuando se hubo espabilado lo suficiente.

– Ururu... – susurró el pequeño pelirrojo.– Se ha puesto rara otra vez.

– ¿Ha hecho algo?

– No, esta vez no. Tessai está con ella por si acaso.

– Está bien, no hay problema. Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer en cualquier caso.

– ¿No va a venir? – preguntó el niño al ver que su jefe parecía tener toda la intención de volver a un relajante sueño.

– ¿Es necesario? Sé que no podéis vivir sin mí pero... ¿ni siquiera una hora mientras echo una cabezada? – protestó.

Lleno de determinación, Jinta tiró de la sábana dejando a su jefe a la intemperie y lo agarró por su ropa. Le miró fijamente haciéndole ver que no estaba para bromas, pero los pensamientos de Urahara Kisuke no estaban ya en la siesta. Algo le había llamado la atención.

– Está bien, está bien – cedió simulando desgana. – Vamos a ver que le pasa a la pequeña Ururu. Por cierto Jinta, ¿te ha sentado mal la comida? Hace un momento parecía que te doliera el estómago.

Pero el pequeño no contestó esta vez a la provocación de su anfitrión. Algo serio estaba pasando y no los ojos de aquel niño lo reflejaban. Habían visto otras veces ponerse nerviosa a su amiga pero el pequeño recadero de la tienda nunca había reaccionado de ese modo.

– Jinta... – susurró paternal. – No te preocupes. Estará bien.

– ¡Bah!

– ¡Ah, jefe! Al fin llega.

Habían llevado a Ururu al la cueva que se abría en el sótano de la casa para poder tenerla lo más controlada posible en caso de que llegara a hacer algo. Tessai, que estaba sentado junto a ella, vigilándola, se levantó para recibir a su jefe

– No te levantes, Tessai – le ordenó. – Ahora mismo, sólo concéntrate en tu misión.

Kisuke se acercó lentamente al lugar donde la niña se movía inquieta. Se paró junto a ellas y se puso en cuclillas observándola fijamente en silencio durante un largo minuto. La niña parecía en estado catatónico, en trance.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Ururu? – le preguntó al fin, en un tono cariñoso.

Pero la niña no contestaba. Sólo el silencio fue su respuesta. Aunque aquello era habitual en ella, su mudez preocupó aún más al antiguo capitán. Insistió un par de veces con la pregunta, pero la respuesta fue siempre la misma: un sepulcral silencio.

– ¿No lo habías arreglado?

– Eso creía – respondió rascándose la coronilla en un gesto propio de quien no entiende qué puede haber pasado..

– ¡Pues te has equivocado otra vez! – gritaba Jinta, totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

– Está bien, – contestó Kisuke, tratando de calmar al pequeño – si no sabemos qué le pasa más nos vale averiguarlo. Cuando todo esto pase, lo arreglaremos definitivamente. ¿Qué te parece?

– ¿Qué más da? ¡Vas a hacer lo que quieras!

– Eso es cierto – sonrió. – Pero queda bien preguntar. Fíjate, recuerdo una vez en una de las aburridas reuniones de capitanes que el viejo Yamamoto anunció que...

Pero algo lo interrumpió, un estallido de energía reclamó su atención y la de todos los allí presentes, especialmente la de Ururu, cuya sensibilidad a las energías espirituales aumentaba exponencialmente en aquel estado.

– Y he ahí lo que ha transtornado a la niña – informó Kisuke como si acabase de inventar la mismísima rueda.

– ¡Vamos! – gritó Jinta.

El niño se dirigía ya a la escalera decidido a dar con su amiga y compañera de juegos, la víctima de sus bromas y de sus extravagantes invenciones. Los nervios recorrían todo su cuerpo impulsándolo a no permanecer quieto ni un sólo momento.

– No, tú te quedas – interrumpió secamente el líder de la peculiar cuadrilla. – Iré yo sólo.

La sombra que proyectaba su sombrero le tapaba la mitad superior de su rostro, pero aún así se podía adivinar perfectamente una mirada seria, concentrada. Pocas veces adoptaba aquella actitud ante algo aunque resultaba tranquilizador para sus subordinados.

El jefe se lo estaba tomando en serio, lo que hablaba de la importancia de aquello que estaba pasando, pero faltaban sus estúpidas bromas que indicaban que aquello se le podía escapar fácilmente de las manos. Aquella mirada cubierta por la sombra quería decir precisamente eso: "Tranquilos, es grave, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Lo tengo todo controlado."

Tessai miraba expectante a su jefe, tranquilizado por su gesto. Jinta, aún sintiendo alivio por la expresión de Kisuke, seguía angustiado por la niña, que permanecía con los ojos bien abiertos, sudorosa, ausente...

– ¡Pero...!

– Sin quejas ni discusiones. Te quedas – repitió. – Tessai, lleva a Ururu a un lugar seguro. Jinta, prepara el laboratorio.

– ¿El laboratorio? – se interesó el mayordomo.

– Sí, este reiatsu es extraño. Quizás estemos ante el despertar de un nuevo... – se interrumpió, pensando que sería mejor no revelar todo aquello que se le había pasado por la cabeza en aquel momento hasta no cerciorarse de la verdad. – Voy a querer examinar unas cosas y no quiero perder el tiempo. ¡Venga! ¡Todo el mundo a trabajar!

Tomó su bastón y subió rápidamente la escalera con el pequeño pelirrojo tras él. Salió de la tienda y se puso en camino hacia donde había sentido aquel estallido energético. Lo intempestivo de la hora hacía que las calles estuvieran desiertas. Aquello venía bien, no era conveniente llamar la atención sobre él ni sobre lo que quisiera que estuviera pasando...

– ¿Esa no es la casa de Isshin? – dijo cuando se acercaba al foco de aquella desorbitada fuerza.

¿Cómo no se habría dado cuenta antes? ¿Tan desentrenado estaba? Su reiatsu no era perceptible así que no estaría por allí. Aquel viejo médico con vocación de funerario no había reaccionado ante lo que estaba pasando en su propia casa. Era sumamente extraño así que si lo que fuera que estuviera pasando había conseguido dejar fuera de combate al mismo Kurosaki Isshin no podía ser bueno.

Se acercó con mucha cautela a la casa tratando de mantenerse a una distancia prudencial, observando lo que pasaba antes de entrar en acción. Frente a la casa, Ichigo, el hijo mayor de su antiguo amigo y compañero, trataba de enfrentarse armado con un bate de béisbol a un enorme hollow.

– ¿Está loco? – pensó Kisuke en alto.

– Cuando crezca.

– Ya es mayor.

– No lo suficiente.

– ¿Y cuando será lo suficiente? Isshin, no te culpes por lo que le pasó a Masaki.

– ¿Y qué hago?

– Habla con él, dile que no todo es como él piensa.

– ¿Y condenarlo a vivir esta vida de muerte?

– ¡Es un sangre pura! – exclamó Kisuke. – Es su vocación.

– Ni de coña. Ya sufrí bastante. Cuando muera...

– Puede ser tarde, y lo sabes.

– ¿Y? Ya no me importa eso.

– Está bien, si ni siquiera mi adorable retórica es capaz de convencerte, lo dejaré estar. Aunque no lo comparta. Pero algún día estallará una guerra y entonces será irremediable...

Una figura más emergió de las sombras seccionando uno de los brazos de la bestia. Una pequeña shinigami trataba de defender al chico a la vez que vencer al monstruo. Podía haberlo hecho fácilmente, pero la insistencia de aquel chaval de pelo anaranjado entorpecía un combate sencillo.

Ichigo cargó contra él, pero era inútil. Aquella horrenda criatura estaba a punto de matarlo. La máscara blanca se abalanzaba rápidamente contra él. Lo iba a devorar y era inevitable, no era lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo.

La shinigami se interpuso entre las fauces de la bestia y el cuerpo del chico, quedando atrapada entre sus dientes. Todo había terminado para ella. O al menos eso pensaba Urahara Kisuke, que ya desenvainaba su espada, su querida princesa carmesí, camuflada como siempre en su inseparable bastón.

Pero todo cambió en unos pocos instantes. Una pequeña conversación entre aquellos dos jóvenes, una mirada de decisión, una espada atravesando su corazón y, al final, una gran luz. Ninguno de los dos, ni él ni ella, supo jamás que alguien más había estado aquel instante iniciático en el que todo cambió hasta el fin de los tiempos.

La rabia inundaba el corazón de Ichigo, eso podía sentirlo. Rápidamente, descuartizó a aquel vacío que a punto había estado de matar a su hermana pequeña, a Yuzu. Afortunadamente, todo había terminado ya y el recién convertido en shinigami, rendido, se había desmayado.

Por su parte, a su lado, acurrucada en el suelo, la diosa de la muerte trataba de recomponerse de todo lo pasado. Sus ropajes blancos, en claro contraste con el típico uniforme negro que llevaba sólo unos minutos antes, denotaban su carencia de poderes, poderes que ahora poseía el chico de pelo naranja y la gran espada con la que había acabado con su enemigo.

– ¿Qué tal? – dijo al fin el viejo tendero. – Parece que necesitas ayuda.

La mujer lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa y terror reflejadas en su rostro. No entendía qué estaba pasando pero tampoco él. Sin embargo todo había pasado, no había por qué alarmarla más. Así que decidió sonreír y dibujó en su cara una expresión amable.

Entonces todo aquello se le pasó por la cabeza. Todos aquellos recuerdos se decidieron a volver a su mente. La piedra, la huida, el exilio... Tantos y tantos sentimientos cuyo fin era el momento de poner fin. Pero, ¿se atrevería? Aquello exigía el sacrificio de todo lo que aquella joven conocía.

– ¿Quieres un... gigai?

Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, ya no había nada que hacer. ¿Un gigai? No, no era un gigai cualquiera lo que le había ofrecido. Aún había marcha atrás pero si no lo hacía ahora... no habría otra oportunidad.

Ayudó a la joven a arreglar los desperfectos y, después, la condujo a la tienda donde la pequeña Ururu ya estaba más calmada y la situación se había normalizado. Los dos niños dormían, así que podía contar sólo con el bigotudo mayordomo.

– Tessai, por favor – dijo, llevando a la shinigami hacia la sala principal – prepara té y acércame el gigai que tengo en el laboratorio.

Mientras, la joven seguía en silencio. Aún no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde aquel "sí" con el que había aceptado la oferta del peculiar vendedor de caramelos. Parecía abatida, sobrepasada por unos acontecimientos que no había sido capaz de controlar y que le costaba asimilar en su memoria.

– ¿Quién... eres? – dijo al fin tras recuperar las fuerzas .

– ¿Yo? No soy nada más que un humilde vendedor de caramelos.

– No me mientas.

– ¿Mentir? ¿Yo? Nada más lejos de la verdad.

– ¿Quién eres? – insistió ella.

¿Revelar su verdadera identidad ante otro shinigami? ¿Debería? Un momento, cuando aquella chica se pusiera el gigai ya nunca más sería un shinigami pero aún podría informar a la Sociedad de Almas. "¡Qué tontería!", se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, era un iluso si creía que alguien como él pasaba desapercibido en la tierra. Aún así, nunca había tenido el valor de revelarse abiertamente ante otro shinigami.

– Urahara Kisuke – contestó tras un breve silencio.

– Urahara Kisuke...

– El mismo que viste y calza pero no hablemos más de mí. Hablemos de ti. ¿Con quién tengo el placer este delicioso té?

– Kuchiki Rukia.

Un miembro de la alta nobleza, eso era la chica. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kisuke. Sería más difícil ocultar el crimen que iba a cometer, no sería tan fácil que pasara desapercibida la falta de alguien como ella. "Aún hay marcha atrás" se dijo, pero no tendría otra oportunidad. Había que seguir adelante con el plan.

– Oh, una Kuchiki. Es un honor para mí recibirla en mi humilde tienda – contestó con una profundísima reverencia..

La conversación se prolongó poco rato pues el ajetreo de las últimas horas había hecho mella en la muchacha, que se derrumbó del cansancio. Toda la noche Tessai se quedó cuidándola y tratando sus heridas de modo que, al día siguiente, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

– Está bien, mientras recuperas tus poderes deberás vigilar a ese Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia. Así que... bueno, desde ahora eres la alumna de intercambio Kuchiki Rukia en el Instituto de Karakura.

– ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

– ¿Dudas de mí? Toma, tu uniforme.

– ¿Dónde viviré? ¿Aquí?

– Esto es una tienda de caramelos, no un hotel. Además tienes que estar cerca de él, por si acaso. Ichigo tiene un armario muy grande aunque... no te aconsejaría que te dejaras ver por su familia, no da una muy buena imagen.

– ¡¿Un armario?!

– Vamos... Conozco perfectamente los catres de la Academia, eso es mucho mejor.

– Vete a la mierda.

– En fin, toma – dijo tendiéndole un extraño guante rojizo. – Lo necesitarás para hacer salir su alma del cuerpo.

– ¿No tienes Soul Candy?

– Estoy esperando un pedido.

– Pues resérvame un tubo de Chappy.

– Uhm... – respondió pensativo. – Eso será difícil, las locas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis han acabado con el stock y no hay nada que llegue a un comerciante digamos... alegal como yo. Pero tengo del patito ese... ¿cómo se llamaba?

– Yuki – murmuró ella.

– Pues eso... te conseguiré un tubo de Yuki. Llegarán en unos días, no más de una semana.

– De acuerdo.

– En fin, se te hace tarde, deberías ir al Instituto. No querrás llegar tarde tu primer día de clase, ¿verdad?

– Cierto.

Rukia se despidió de todos los miembros de la tienda y se fue y, mientras lo hacía, al viejo capitán se le escaparon unas palabras que resumían todos sus sentimientos en aquellos decisivos momentos del fin de una era: "Lo siento".


End file.
